1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication network. In particular, the invention relates to load balancing.
2. Description of Related Art
The proliferation of computer networks, such as the internet, has resulted in a widespread expansion of the communication market. This expansion leads to demands for high performance network switching technologies. In addition, several network structures have been developed to accommodate the needs of users. Examples of these network structures include intranet and extranet.
Extranet has become popular in business organizations. Communication accesses via extranet eliminates end-user frustrations of busy signals, crackly phone lines, and faulty modems. In addition, Information Technology (IT) management burdens are eased. Users of extranet enjoy the widespread access due to the global service providers. Extranets also offer significant savings by reducing long-distance phone charges and decreasing capital spending.
Business organizations cannot rely on virtual private network (VPN) services and Internet Service Provider (ISP) to provide extranet infrastructure. An extranet switch is typically needed to maximize the benefits of extranets. An extranet switch integrates VPN services, authentication, routing, bandwidth management, firewall, accounting, and simplified management on a user-centric platform.
In large business organizations, there are a number of extranet switches operating in a cluster. In a traditional extranet switch cluster, individual extranet switches operate in an independent manner. Calls from users are treated almost identically. Although this treatment may be acceptable when the network traffic is light, numerous problems arise when the number of calls from users becomes large, or when the extranet switches are overloaded. These problems include a reduced Quality of Service (QoS) in terms of response time and reconnecting time.
Therefore there is a need in the technology to provide a simple and efficient method to balance the load in handling connection requests in a network switch cluster.
The present invention is a method and apparatus to balance load in a cluster of switches in a network. The switches include a local switch and one or more remote switches. Messages containing load information of the switches are exchanged among the switches. One of the switches is selected to respond to a connection request to the local switch based on a metric for balancing loading with improved quality of service.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will be come apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.